Humba Wumba
Humba Wumba is a shaman who made her debut in the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series in Banjo-Tooie. She introduced herself as Mumbo Jumbo's rival, taking up his previous role in Banjo-Kazooie as the shaman who transformed Banjo (and Kazooie eventually), while Mumbo performed a more active role by using his powerful spells around the world so Banjo and Kazooie could complete puzzles. Banjo-Kazooie Humba Wumba is one of the few characters in the series who made an easter egg appearance prior to their in-game debuts. While Humba Wumba herself does not appear in the first game, her name is an (incorrect) answer to one of the questions Gruntilda asks in Grunty's Furnace Fun. Beta In a beta screenshot for Banjo-Tooie in Nintendo Power Volume 134, Humba Wumba is seen wearing a pink dress. The Mumbo Token symbol can be seen in the bottom right side of the screenshot, implying that Humba Wumba was at one time going to accept Mumbo Tokens instead of Glowbos. Banjo-Tooie Humba Wumba would reside in her wigwam in Banjo-Tooie, until the duo needed her magic. Humba's magic required a Glowbo to work, an object Banjo and Kazooie would find around the world and bring to Humba Wumba. They would then throw it into a pool of water in the middle of the wigwam, and jump in to transform. Once the spell was completed, a Glowbo was no longer required for further transformations. If Mumbo ever came into the wigwam, she would tell him to get out. These are her transformation spells: *Isle o' Hags - Dragon Kazooie, Kazooie is now a dragon and she can do a flamethrower attack which causes enemies to run away. This transformation requires a Mega-Glowbo instead of a regular Glowbo. You also get infinite Fire Eggs. *Mayahem Temple - Stony (a little stone statue), which can shoulder-barge and enter the Kickball Stadium. *Glitter Gulch Mine - Detonator, which can self-destruct (causing damage to himself) and detonate TNT barrels. *Witchyworld - Money Van, which is invincible. It can honk a horn which opens a special door and pay for some rides. *Jolly Roger's Lagoon - Submarine, which can shoot torpedoes, release sonar blasts and withstand high pressure. *Terrydactyland - Baby/Daddy T-rex. The Baby T-Rex is much smaller than and is not as feared as Daddy T-rex. The transformation depends on the size of Humba's wigwam. They both roar. *Grunty Industries - Washing machine. It appeared as a joke in Banjo-Kazooie. It can shoot underwear, enter mechanical-personnel only areas, use the service elevator, and wash clothes. It's also resistant to damaging terrain. *Hailfire Peaks - Snowball. It starts off as a small snowball with low health, gaining health by rolling in the snow and growing bigger and heavier. It can then launch itself to hurt enemies and solve puzzles. At the maximum snowball size, it cannot go through many small doors including the door to Wumba's Wigwam. Use the fire next to the wigwam to shrink the size of the snowball. If you go on the Fire side, you will rapidly lose health and explode. *Cloud Cuckooland - Bee. Returning from Banjo-Kazooie, it flies enormous heights, and can now also shoot stingers. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Humba Wumba appears in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Due to the lack of a need for transformations, her new role is selling pre-made vehicle blueprints and vehicle parts to Banjo. She also frequently appears in the different worlds to give challenges to Banjo. In Nuts & Bolts, she appears to be the sex appeal of the game. She wears yellow tight shorts with a small tied up top to cover herself. She appears in Nutty Acres, LOGBOX 720, and Terrarium of Terror. Showdown Town Humba appears in the Town Square to sell vehicle blueprints and parts. She wears a red plaid shirt and yellow shorts, and a feather in her hair. She says she needs money for the magic recession fund and sometimes reminds Banjo that she will not turn him into a T-Rex. Nutty Acres Humba acts as Mumbo's wife in this world. She is one of the only hard-working persons at the farm and always has to pick up the other's slack. She wears her normal clothes but with a straw hat, gloves and different boots. She hosts challenges in Acts 2,5, and 6. First, she needs Banjo to push the flaming boulders into water so the air is not polluted. Then she warns of Mr. Patch's imminent return and asks you to deflate him. In the last act, she needs you to carry a load of coconuts to Mumbo and get them approved for shipping and and then to the docks. LOGBOX 720 Humba acts as a member of an all-girl gamer tribe. She wears a sleek black outfit and a green visor. She is always challenging Banjo to races and sees if he can beat her tribe. She is very competitive but is gracious in defeat. She appears in Acts 2,4,5 and 6. She first wants Banjo to race some other workers to a race. Then she wants to race him herself in her plane. Later, she needs banjo to test a race course where the checkpoints are raised in the air (This was because Klungo messed up the CPU). Lastly, she holds another race against some others workers. Terrarium of Terror Humba appears as a conservationist who is trying to save the flora in the terrarium from extinction. She wears pink, floral pattern top and beige shorts. She is very passionate about her job and gets angry whenever the flowers are in danger. She hosts challenges in Acts 1, 2 and 4. First she needs banjo to drive her ecologically friendly vehicle up to a vantage point to observe the flower. Then she wants you to push some trash from the 1980s out of the airlock. Later she wants you to defeat a gang of Gruntbots who have invaded the terrarium. L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges She plays the Feisty Femme Fatale that once tried out for the Colloseum, but didn't quite make it. Her challenge is riding a horse and having to jump hurdles and dodge cardboard stand-ins of Pedestrians. Trivia *Her name was in Banjo-Kazooie as one of the multiple-choice answers in Grunty's Furnace Fun before the final battle with Gruntilda. *When Mumbo Jumbo enters her wigwam, Humba Wumba continually nags him and eventually threatens him to get out. **Also, from Glitter Gulch Mine a warp pad is in Humba's Wigwam but when controlling Mumbo, Jamjars says he is not welcome there. *Humba Wumba is one of the few human characters in the series. *Her appearance changed drastically between Banjo-Tooie and Nuts & Bolts, more so than any other character. Apparently, Rare decided to make Humba Wumba seem much less like the stereotypical Indian and more like a modern Native American. Although this change is more considerate, it opposes the cliché about stereotype Indians in related classical British children's humor. *A portrait of her in a purple dress appears in Grunty Industries in the Workers' Quarters. Gallery Image:Humba Wumba2.png|Humba Wumba in Nuts & Bolts. Image:HumbaWumbaConceptArt.jpg|Humba's ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts concept art. Names in Other Languages de:Humba Wumba Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters